Demigod Dating
by rubberducky221
Summary: Percy convinces Annabeth to sneak out of her cabin one night. What is he up to?
1. A midnight flight

Chapter 1: A midnight flight

I heard someone tapping the window next to my bed. Very slowly I peeked outside and saw Percy. I felt my heart beat against my chest. I pointed to the front of the cabin to let him know I'd be out in a minute. We had only been dating a few weeks but I had fallen head over heels for him. I was only wearing an over large night shirt to bed so I pulled on a pair of jeans and sneakers before going outside to meet Percy.

"Hey." He said giving me a hug and pulling me close. I was a little embarrassed when I realized I wasn't wearing a bra but I'm sure Percy didn't notice so I tried to ignore it and hugged him back. "I was going to ride Blackjack want to come?" He asked when he pulled away. "In the middle of the night?" I asked crossing my arms. "Why not?" "The patrol harpies." They'll never know trust me." Trusting Percy only ever got me in trouble but I still let him take my hand and lead me to the stables.

Before long we were sitting on Blackjack with me in front and Percy behind me flying over the sea. "Look at the stars." Percy whispered. I looked up. "Aren't they beautiful?" "They are pretty beautiful." I admitted. "Now look at them reflected in the sea. Still so beautiful." I looked down and Percy was right. "But do you know what's even more beautiful than both of them? You." I felt myself blush. I leaned back against Percy and shut my eyes just enjoying the moment. Percy had his arm on my waist occasionally moving over my stomach and then very suddenly it dipped below the waistband of my jeans. "Percy!" I shouted leaning forward as my eyes flew open. "Shh!" He whispered. "Just relax." He was lightly caressing me through my panties. I could barely feel it but I could still feel myself getting wet. I reluctantly leaned back against him. I wanted to tell him we shouldn't be doing this, we hadn't been together that long but I just couldn't. Part of me was really excited about this and wanted him to touch me so bad.

Percy's fingers dipped below my panties and started touching my pussy. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. "It's okay no one can hear you." He whispered. It was true we had flown far from camp and were surrounded on every side by water. "You're so wet." He purred exploring my pussy with his fingers. Every time his fingers brushed against my clit I would buck up against him. Then slowly his hand moved down and his finger slid up inside me. "Ohhhh." I groaned. "So tight." He growled thrusting his finger inside of me. His other hand reached around me and grabbed my breast through my shirt. He quickly found out I wasn't wearing a bra and he started twisting my nipple. I moaned as he added another finger. I was lost in bliss. I couldn't imagine what could be better than one hand in my pussy, the other twisting my nipple, while his mouth planted kisses all over my neck. Nothing could ever compare to this. "Oh Perce!" I moaned reaching behind me and grabbing his arm. He started fingering me harder. "Oh. Oh yeah. Just like that." I encouraged. I was bucking against his hand trying to get him as deep as possible. "I want you to cum." He said softly. "I want to make you cum so badly!" "Keep going. I'm almost there." I assured him. His thumb had started rubbing against my clit bringing me to new levels of pleasure. "Oh Percy! Oh gods I'm so close. Don't stop, don't stop, don't..." I was cut off as my orgasm ripped through my body. I could only scream as Percy tightened his grip on my nipple and continued fingering me. I had never experienced anything like this. My body was exploding in a million pieces. Noting was solid or real. All I could feel was pleasure, and it w pleasure beyond anything else. Indescribable pleasure. And then very slowly as the pleasure descended my body began to reform and I was filled with a feeling of relief and bliss.

When I came down Percy started laughing. "I'm glad we didn't do that at camp. You were pretty loud." I watched as he pulled his hand out of my pants. In the moonlight it glistened with my juices. I lifted his hand to my mouth and licked it clean for him. I don't know what I was expecting, but I wasn't expecting this. A salty almost sweet flavor mixed with something else that could only be descried as sex. It wasn't too bad actually "That is so hot." He murmured. "My cabin." he said suddenly. "What?" "My cabin is empty, let's go back there. Or we could go to your cabin with your brothers and sisters." "That's not what I meant." "Then my cabin." He must have said something to Blackjack because we spun around in midair. I was nervous but also anxious to see what would happen next.

Ok so the first chapter is a bit slow but the second chapter is much better I promise.


	2. Percy's cabin

Chapter 2: Percy's cabin

"Percy what if we're caught." "No one will know." He assured me pulling my hand. "Everyone's asleep, one of your siblings might notice your bed is empty but they'll assume you went to the bathroom. And if they actually figure out, which is a stretch even for a child of Athena, they wouldn't rat you out." I knew he was right (for once) but I was nervous. I mean Percy was taking me to his cabin, alone, in the middle of the night. And up until a few minutes ago the farthest we had gone was kissing fully dressed with his hands on my hips, the gods only knew how far we would go tonight.

Percy opened the door carefully so it wouldn't make noise and led me inside. It was mostly dark but a few luminous underwater plants on the windowsill cast eerie green shadows. As soon as the door closed Percy was kissing me. It was tender at first he had his hands wrapped around me holding me tightly and his lips were pressed gently against mine. But then it got heated, his tongue slid into my mouth and his hands were now tugging at the bottom of my t-shirt. I felt a heat spread through my body and I couldn't help but push my pelvis against his. He groaned and started to pull up my shirt. "Stop!" I said pushing him back. He didn't let go of my shirt though which was lifted just above my stomach. "We can't." I said trying to push the shirt back down but Percy didn't let go. "Annabeth I just got you off don't I get anything in return." A lock of hair fell over one of his sea green eyes. I lifted my arms over my head and he pulled the shirt over my head. I felt self-conscious and had to resist crossing my arms over my chest, especially since Percy just stared at me. "You're beautiful." He finally said. Before I could even register what he said he tackled me on to the bed. He kissed all over my face and then started kissing down my neck and shoulders. One of his hands held my waist pulling me close and his other rested on my thigh. I was kind of annoyed that he took off my shirt and was now ignoring the girl's completely.

My heart beat faster when he kissed my collarbone but he skirted around my breast and went towards my stomach instead. "Percy?" "Mm-hmm" He mumbled. "Are you going to touch them at all?" "Touch what?" He asked looking at me. He wasn't being mean he really didn't know what I meant. "My breasts." I said hoping it was dark enough to hide my blush. Percy sat up. "Do you want me to? I mean I made you take your shirt off but I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." "You can't make me do anything I don't want to Seaweed brain." He smiled and kissed me. As his tongue slid against mine I felt his hand cup my breast. He gave it an experimental squeeze and I moaned to let him know it was okay. He mostly just kept kneading the flesh which honestly got old. "Perce." I whispered pulling away from the kiss. I placed my hand over his and showed him how to pinch my nipple. Still using my hand I showed him how much pressure to apply and how far he could twist it. After a few minutes I let go so he could try it on his own. "Is this right?" He asked using both hands now. "It's perfect." I growled letting my head fall back. I was so lost in what he was doing that I didn't even notice he let go of one until I felt something warm and wet on my skin. I looked up to see he had placed my tit in his mouth. He wasn't doing anything though. He looked at me for confirmation; I nodded. He flicked his tongue against my nipple and I moaned. I had only ever felt my hand, and well now Percy's hand, there and I have to say a tongue was so much better. He circled his tongue around the nipple and occasionally pinched it between his lips. He kept at it for a few seconds before switching to the other nipple. When he was done he twisted a nipple in each hand and leaned forward to kiss me.

"Can I try something else?" "It depends what." He stood up. "Something down here." He said gesturing to my jeans. I swallowed hard but nodded. He pulled off my jeans and then my panties leaving me completely nude. "Spread your legs." He said. I did as he said and noticed that he looked hypnotized by my pussy.

I was incredibly nervous but had to remind myself that he already had his hand down there so this was nothing new. I lay down and shut my eyes because if I watched Percy I might slap his hand away. But then what I felt was not Percy's hand. I bottled upright and saw the back of Percy's head as he ate me out. I wanted to stop him. Fingering me was one thing but to eat me out that was crazy. My hands were reaching towards his head too when I felt it. Like a mini explosion in the pit of my stomach. He had done something with his tongue. My hands paused over his head to see if he could do it again. He did and then my hands flew down to push his face closer. I felt bad about shoving his face down but it only seemed to spur him on. He went faster. I started bucking against his face as he devoured my pussy. "Oh yeah. Oh gods. Percy that feels so good. He started thrusting to of his fingers inside of me as he continued sucking on my clit. "Damn that's amazing! Oh keep licking my pussy Percy." He sucked harder as his fingers went faster. "Percy I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum on your face! Oh gods!" I moaned so loud I was sure the whole camp heard but I didn't care. I just continued humping Percy's face until my orgasm subsided. It was so much stronger than last time (I didn't know that was possible). When he lifted his face it was covered in my juices. He lifted the collar of his shirt to wipe it off but it was kind of hot to see how aroused he had gotten me. He grabbed my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. "Will you repay the favor?" He asked sweetly. "After that I'll do anything for you."

I pulled off his shirt and just spent a minute admiring his stomach. He didn't have a six pack, more like a four pack but still I liked it. He had a small patch of chest hair and a happy trail. I looked down at the tent that he had been sporting all night long. I pulled down his jeans and his cock sprung free. Now I didn't have much (or any) experience with the male anatomy but I'm pretty sure Percy was larger than average. I wasn't sure what to so I gripped it awkwardly and then looked at Percy for guidance. He showed me how to grip it and how to stroke it. I still felt like I was doing it wrong but Percy looked like he was enjoying himself. His eyes were closed and he was gripping the sheets. It wasn't fair Percy was so good at what he did to me without any practice and yet I was terrible. I decided to try taking him in my mouth. I was surprised at how much better this was. It wasn't as awkward as trying to jack him off and the expression on Percy's face was worth a million drachma. I started bobbing my head up and down and tried to relax my throat so I could take him deeper. "Oh gods! Annabeth where did you learn how to do that?" Percy groaned. I licked up his shaft making him groan. This was way better. It was easier to figure out what I was doing. I just explored his dick with my tongue the same way I would if I was eating a Popsicle. Of course that's a bad analogy, a frozen summertime treat and an appendage sticking out of my boyfriend were two very different things, but it was the same concept.

As my tongue swiped over his tip I tasted something. It was salty in the same way my cum was but it was also very different. For starters his cum wasn't as thick as mine, and it was much saltier almost like salt water, and it tasted a little smoky like barbeque. That made sense since he ate barbeque for almost every meal. As soon as I tasted it though I was addicted. I sucked harder trying to get more. It didn't necessarily taste good but I knew it was my goal, and the thought of getting Percy to cum in my mouth was very rewarding. "Oh Annabeth." Percy moaned as his hand slid through my hair. I opened my eyes to look at him. I made one more swipe with my tongue as our eyes met and suddenly I could feel more of that salty cum flowing into my mouth. I swallowed as fast as I could since more seemed to be coming. It was a little overwhelming in such a large dose but I managed not to gag. When Percy was done I wrapped my tongue around the base just to make sure I hadn't missed any and pulled my mouth off of him. "How was that?"

Percy responded my pulling me on top of him and kissing me like there was no tomorrow. "I hope you know how amazing you are." Percy said brushing a strand of hair off of my face. "Why don't you tell me?" Percy smirked at me. "Well after that incredible performance I'm sure to sleep like a baby tonight." I felt my smile fall off my face. "What's wrong?" Percy said noticing right away. "I don't want to go back to my cabin right now." "You don't have to." He said wrapping his hands around me. "You can stay for as long as you like. And we can do whatever you want; we can cuddle, we can talk, we can do both." "Actually there is something I want." I felt really bold as I climbed on top of Percy. "What do you want?" he asked. "Before I tell you I need to know, do you have a condom?"


	3. Chapter 3: And now for the good part

So looking back I noticed I made a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes. I will try to be better in the future. Please forgive me.

Chapter 3: And now for the good part

"Are you sure?" "Percy for the millionth time yes." Percy had fumbled around his dresser for the pack of condoms his mom bought him when we started dating (His mother had told him she was too young to be a grandmother), then after checking the package five or six times to make sure he had put it on right, he positioned himself above me. "It's just this is your virginity, you can never get it back." "I know and that's why I'm giving it to my best friend and the most amazing guy I've ever met." Percy smiled that incredible smile at me and his sea green eyes sparkled. "Are you ready?" "If you ask me one more time I will punch you." I could feel the tip of his dick press against me. He carefully pushed it inside until I felt full. I didn't think there was any more space but he kept pushing. It was painful but also really amazing. "Stop!" I grabbed his arm. "Just give me a minute to get used to it." Percy nodded and I tried to adjust to his size. I nodded for him to continue. "Annabeth I'm already all the way in." "Then what are you waiting for fuck me!" I could tell he was shocked by my words but he got over it quickly.

Percy went slowly, which I was grateful for, but when I didn't complain he started going faster. "Gods this pussy is tight!" he moaned. "But you like it tight don't you." I moaned back as the pain started to recede. "You know I do." He was going pretty fast now and I had to admit that if I had to pick between his fingers, mouth, or cock I would pick the cock. I felt so full and so amazing. The cock managed to touch every inch of my pussy at once and we both got pleasure as opposed to just one of us. "I want to pound you so hard you can't walk." He groaned thrusting hard. "Then do it Percy! Fuck me!"

I could feel my molecules starting to break apart and I knew my orgasm was approaching. Just before it reached me though Percy stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked feeling disappointed and a little angry. Percy didn't say anything just kept his eyes shut. "I came." He said after a few seconds. He pulled out and took off the condom. "What?" he asked looking at me. "Put another one on, I didn't cum!" "I want to, but I can't." He gestured to his dick which was no longer hard. I threw the sheets off me. "Are you saying you don't want to keep fucking _this_?" I spread my legs and exposed my pussy. His dick twitched but it wasn't hard. "You can't bring me to the brink and not finish the job." I said dipping my fingers inside my pussy. The soft wall clamped down on my fingers. "Mmm, Perce I need you. I don't think anything but that big cock could get me off now." He was semi hard now and stroking himself. I pulled my fingers out and sucked on them. That did the trick.

Percy jumped on top of me. "No, I get to be on top this time." I straddled Percy and sunk down on him. "Oh Gods!" I moaned. I swear he felt even deeper this way. "Don't cum without me this time." I warned. "I won't." He promised. He gripped my hips and helped me find my rhythm. If I leaned forward it put more pressure on my clit but if I leaned back he went deeper inside me. I tried to alternate between the two. Bouncing on him I could tell I was getting one hell of a workout. "Oh Gods Percy. I want to cum all over that big cock." "And I want to cum in that tight pussy again." He moaned. His hands were digging into my sides and I could he was as desperate to cum as I was. I started grinding down on him harder. "Percy make me cum! I need to cum!" "Not yet!" he ordered. "I-I don't think I can hold it." Every time my clit brushed against his dick I could feel myself about to break apart. I wanted to hold back but I didn't exactly know how. "I said no!" Percy said it so forcefully I froze. "Did I say you could stop?" he growled. His voice so fierce and filled with authority that I obeyed. "You love fucking that big cock don't you?" "I do." I moaned. I was fighting back my orgasm now with all I had, I didn't want to disobey. "Mmm good girl." He moaned. One of his hands left my hip and grabbed my nipple. I moaned at the stimulation. "That's right baby let me hear know you like it." I didn't think I could moan any louder so I just kept bouncing on his dick. "Percy I really can't hold it any longer!" My body literally felt like it was on fire. "Then cum, all over this big cock inside of you." I let go and felt relief wash through my body. "Oh Gods!" I called out. "That's right let me hear you scream!" he said in that commanding voice. I screamed as loud as I could wondering how many people in camp could hear our fuck fest. Percy kept shouting encouragement as I rode out my impossibly long orgasm and he continued to pinch my nipple making it all the more pleasurable.

After resting for a few minutes I started collecting my clothes. "This was great but I really should get back to my cabin." I said. Percy was still lying on his bunk with his hands behind his head. He seemed completely relaxed lying there naked. It was very endearing. "Sit down." He said. "Percy really…" "Just for a second." I sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled my shoes on. He shifted so he was sitting next to me. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that, I just wanted to try being dominant." He said grasping my hands in his. I pulled one of my hands free and laid it against his cheek. "Don't apologize, it was actually a turn on." He smiled that wonderful crooked smile. "Then I guess I'll have to do it more often." "You better!" I kissed him on the nose and before I lost all control and had sex with him again I pulled on my shirt and went back to my cabin.


End file.
